Dog Tired
by The Mind Of The Dragon
Summary: A short one shot about Pakkun. It's a dog's life!


_So Blackmajjicduchess and I decided to do a word sprint together but I had no idea what to write. So she said, write about Pakkun. And this is the result. I've only had one hour sleep and it is the daftest thing I think I have ever written. But it was fun and felt good to write nonsense for a while. Hope you enjoy XD  
_

_For BlackMajjicDuchess._

* * *

A noise pulled him from his sleep but there was no way he was moving from his comfortable position. It slowly became more annoying and soon the sound was accompanied by the smell of smoke. He opened one eye to make sure the room he was sleeping in was not on fire, then closed it again. He was safe.

Shouts came from outside and Pakkun sighed. It took him ages to find this spot, having to nudge Bisuke out of the way to claim the large coveted floor pillow. Now, the annoyance outside was beginning grate on his nerves. In all probability, the Ichiraku stand had dry boiled their noodles again and that failed to arouse his interest in moving. He buried his head deep into the pillow to block out the smell from his sensitive nose and placed his paws over his ears. He was not going to move if he could help it.

Kakashi had needed him to run errands all through the night and into morning and he was due his rest. His small paws ached from the speedy deliveries and he had no wish to use them any time soon unless strictly necessary. He gnawed at the inside of one paw in annoyance as he grumbled about never getting a minutes peace.

Evidently Bull found the commotion more interesting than Pakkun. He hauled his great mass past the small pug, knocking into him as he passed on route to the window. Pakkun sighed and pulled his head out from between his paws. Bull wagged his stubby tail energetically, making his hindquarters sway comically. He motioned his head for Pakkun to come see. Pakkun groaned loudly and got to his feet.

"This better be good, Bull."

Outside, there was a group of young children. They were all pointing at something above the house. Pakkun rolled his eyes. No doubt the little shits were pulling some kind of prank. He shrugged his thick shoulders and returned to the pillow, only to find Shiba laying curled up in the space he had just vacated. He turned to glare at Bull but the massive bulldog took no notice as he continued to watch the children outside.

Pakkun padded into the kitchen with the hopes it would be quieter. He tugged a small cushion from the couch and pulled it with him under the kitchen table. He flopped down onto it with a sigh, his legs splayed out and hanging off the edges. He didn't care how it looked, it was comfortable. Admittedly not as comfortable as the pillow he had just lost claim to, but it would do. He could still hear the children shouting but gradually they seemed to disperse and all fell quiet again. The smell of burning had gone and Pakkun felt validated with his lack of concern.

In no time Pakkun was fast asleep, his tiny paws twitching as he dreamed of running through a lush meadow of soft green grass. It felt cool beneath his sore little paws. His rest was interrupted again when something clattered on the floor. He jumped so high with fright that he hit his head on the table above. He scowled as he looked around for the culprit, and saw the fridge door was open. He saw Akino gulping down the meat Kakashi had left on the top shelf of the fridge.

"What?" Akino asked when he saw Pakkun staring.

"Oh nothing. Don't let me stop you." He muttered as he left the kitchen.

His head drooped low as he shuffled into the hallway. For an hours peace and nap time, he would give up one of the bones from his stock buried in the yard. He didn't voice this, he knew the others would hear and go searching for his stash. He saw that a jacket had fallen from it's hook behind the door and shrugged. _Any port in a storm_, he thought and climbed onto it. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but by the time he had pawed it into a lumpy mess, it was as acceptable a place to rest as any. He lay his head down between his short little paws and sighed. He wondered how long he would get this time. He found out within a few seconds of closing his eyes when the door was knocked and a newspaper pushed through the letterbox. Like a noisy herd of elephants, the entire ninken pack came careening through the hall, each wanting to be the one that tore the paper to shreds. Pakkun wondered why Kakashi even bothered getting them delivered, as they more often than not ended up little more than shredded rodent bedding.

He dragged his weary bones into the garden. There was a shaded spot over by the large tree occupying the far right corner. The grass was always soft there and Pakkun was running out of places to rest his tired body. He flopped down onto the grass and closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell into a deep sleep very quickly, nothing would be able to disturb him. But try as he may, his mind worked overtime and he found that he could not sleep. All he could think about was how frustrated he was and how very hard it was to sleep anywhere around this house. Above him in the tree, a small bird sang sweetly. The noise was anything but sweet to Pakkun's ears and just grated on his already shredded nerves. He might just weep if he didn't get at least five minutes to sleep.

He heard the familiar sound of Kakashi entering the house and the rest of the pack scrambling to greet him. Their nails ticked and scratched the wooden floor annoyingly. Their loud whiny whines were annoying. Even the swish of their tails through the air was annoying. Everything was just so damned _annoying_!

"Hard day, Pakkun?"

He didn't even bother to open his eyes when he felt Kakashi pat his head. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was lifted into the air and carried back inside the house. He played dead in Kakashi's arms, refusing to move another muscle. He even failed to shout something in righteous indignation at being treated like a damn pup.

Then felt himself being laid on the most precious and soft spot in the entire house. It was a sacred place, a place none of the ninken were allowed to sit or lie on. He almost smiled a toothy grin when he heard the gasps of the others who he was sure watched on in shock.

The couch moved slightly as Kakashi sat down beside him. Pakkun leaned into the hand that smoothed his fur in slow comforting strokes. He felt the stress leave his body and his mind pulled towards sleep. He smirked when he heard Kakashi tell the others to go out the back for a while. Pakkun rested himself against Kakashi's leg and sighed. Being a dog was hard work. But when you had a pack leader like Kakashi? It really wasn't that bad.


End file.
